S01E03 Old Turkey Neck
Everyone was hungover. No one knows how to do police work. Wolf the Dog recaps. He's mellow in these early ones. Luke and Thomas recount dick hijinks. Trunk platitudes are chewed over. Almost all boys are hungover. There's a lot of lip talk that makes me uncomfortable. Foley work betrays Luke. Keith starts to feel bad about being a bad policeman. He notes various details. White Toyotas are pondered. They remember the dead body in the junkyard and Tyler, the missing dog. They remember that their Chief was bummed out and all sorts of things they didn't think of. Keith comes back strong with some trunk and lady thinkin'. Good job KV. The guys head out to the station and update Drew. A first episode panic moment comes back to haunt our boy Vigna. Clark is worried and heads out to check on the Chief. Keith and John tag along. There's no one home at Maggie's place. JLPIV does not find her on the front lawn. Her house is nice. Zach does a misdirection roll because he's a big sneaky. The boys head to Clinkers. Harry Clinkers greets them. Clark Bishop immediately insults him. The dual bar/daycare center nature of Clinkers is revealed and weirdly becomes canon. Harry has a tete-a-tete outside the bar and talks hot dogs. Everyone gets almost violently back on track after some pretty funny digressions. Vigna gets to look at the branded back of the body in the junkyard, and Clark wonders about Julie Maxwell. All boys remember computers exist and things are discovered, including Julie's taxidermy and a restraining order imposed on her by Leo Piston. They decide to head out to see what's up with Leo at the Piston Pig Farm. Thomas doesn't know what auspices means. At the farm JLPIV calls Leo to get in the gate. They remember they have a key. Shit-covered one-strap overall no-shirt pig-farmer Leo Piston rolls out to get his key. Many takes are taken. The boys attempt to convince Leo to let them in the farm and they are weirdly duelled in a game of wits by shit-covered one-strap overall no-shirt pig-farmer Leo. The boys violate the law, fence-wise. Leo learns what a warrant is. Clark tries to calm everyone down. Hey did the Pistons and Pettimores ever feud? I'm curious. Leo downplays anything between him and Julie Maxwell. He reveals Julie thought he'd killed her sister, and Clark remembers the huge news story about 15 and a half years ago or so regarding the death of Julie Maxwell's sister. I love percentile systems. Zach also doesn't know what police terms mean. He takes a moment to google it. I am amused. Leo and some cops proclaim he is a good boy. I typed that. Leo denies seeing or contacting Julie. Ashley Maxwell's death anniversary is revealed as yesterday, the day Julie died. Keith is a good detective. Holy shit, he actually should be, with an 80 HUMINT. Leo suddenly remembers they said there was a body in the junkyard and Clark gets on the phone with George Piston. George is surprised to hear about the dead woman on their property. Says he'll meet them at the station at five today. The key is returned to Leo and he gives the boys some positive affirmations. As the meeting breaks up, Keith engages spy work. Clark and John leave Keith behind to in no way have any issues. They remember Maggie had a blue notebook mainly. They find one in her office. Thomas is mad about something Zach is not sure why, but they giggle. Nov 3rd to Dec 1st in the blue notebook. Clark talks to Drew about Julie Maxwell and it turns out she's not actually for real dead! How, Drew asks, how can you live, without a face?! John decides to head to the City to check on Julie Maxwell. We call Luke's mom. He cannot eat Texas Roadhouse steak but knows "dragons are scary", which is one hundred percent right, mom. Player FM episode link Prev S01E02 Into the Dog Next S01E04 Heading for Contention "Hindsight is a crit success" Luke "Warrant! Waarraaant!" Leo Piston Category:Episodes